Profesor Pokemon
by SilverLeon317
Summary: Años después de que Ash dejara de viajar este se convertiría en un profesor Pokemon y uno muy respetado y querido, Pero en secreto guarda una depresión que lo acompaña siempre aunque cuando se da cuenta de una desaparición de Pokémon y de muertes de entrenadores el un acompañante de nombre Isaac serán los encargados de resolver este misterio


_era una calmada noche en la región Kanto, todo estaba tranquilo y casi ni se escuchaba algún ruido, y en un pequeño pueblo llamado pueblo paleta se encontraba una casa, la casa de la familia Ketchum y ahí un hombre de 30 años de nombre Ash se encontraba descansando tras un día pesado de trabajo __últimamente estaba algo deprimido, pues hace apenas un año su querida madre había fallecido y todo lo que tenia era a su mejor amigo pikachu aunque no al 100% ya que ese viejo pikachu ya había tenido crías y ya tenia pareja así que solo ese pikachu iba a visitar la casa del joven cada vez que __podía, el joven decidió ir a fuera a tomar aire fresco y de paso a fumar un cigarrillo. el joven salio de su casa y se dirijo a un pequeño lago del pueblo, este se encontraba fumando su cigarro pero su teléfono lo interrumpido, era su buen amigo Brock, El se estaba preocupando por la salud de Ash, ya que sus acciones mostraban claras muestras de deprecion y casi siempre acaba en suicidio así que lo llamaba para ver su estado y Ash contesto_

**Brock: **hola Ash, como has estado?

**Ash:** bien... supongo

**Brock: **Ash... enserio me preocupas, te la pasas en tu trabajo y eso te genera claro estrés

**Ash: **Quien dijo que ser profesor pokemon era fácil? pero ese fue el camino que decidí tomar

**Brock: **Bien... ¿Como esta pikachu?

**Ash: **no lo se, últimamente se la pasa con su familia... no todos tenemos ese merito...

**Brock: **Ash... creo que necesitas una-

**Ash: **Ni se te ocurra decirlo

**Brock:** Cita...

**Ash: **Brock, tu sabes mas que nadie lo mucho que me cuesta mi trabajo

**Brock: **Lo se, por eso creo que mereces a alguien que te ame, te mereces el amor

**Ash: **No tiene sentido, ademas ¿quien se fijaría en mi?

**Brock: **Que hay de esa chica de los concursos pokemon?

_Esa respuesta dejo pensativo a Ash, pero... el sabia que no o aceptaría después de la idiotez que hizo_

**Ash: **Lo arruine a nivel monumental y lo sabes...

**Brock: **Estabas ebrio, no fue tu culpa

**Ash: **No me quieras hacer sentir mejor Brock, Sabes que lo arruine y ahora ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura

**Brock:** Bien... cuídate Ash

**Ash: **Lo mismo para ti Brock, Adiós

**Brock: **Adiós *cuelga*

_Esa llamada dejo pensativo a Ash, pero decidió ir a casa a dormir ya que mañana le tenia que entregar los iniciales a unos niños y tenia que estar preparado... Ash era un profesor pokemon que fingía ser feliz y alegre cuando los entrenadores lo veían, pero cuando acababa su trabajo este se volvía la viva representación de la palabra "introvertido" es mas, Ash tenia un arma de fuego en uno de sus cajones debido a que le tranquiliza saber que todo esto tiene una "salida"... realmente el era una buena persona y siempre ayuda y hace felices a todos los entrenadores de pueblo paleta pero.. no hay nadie que lo haga feliz a el..._

**(a la mañana siguiente)**

_Ash se había despertado temprano para dirigirse al laboratorio y ahí ya se encontraba algunos de los trabajadores_

**?: **Buenos días profesor Ketchum

**Ash: **Lillie, ya te dije que no hacen falta formalidades entre nosotros, al fin y al cabo somos amigos

**Lillie:** je, lo lamento es solo que te ves muy diferente a como eras antes y es como si no fueras Ash

**Ash: **jeje, si eso me dicen mis conocidos frecuentemente

_entonces Ash fue a trabajar y a atender cosas de su trabajo, cuando ya casi era la hora en la que daría los iniciales puso los pokemon en la mesa, fue algo difícil conseguirlos debido a que tuvieron que conseguir los 3 iniciales varias veces, debido a que a veces se les agotaban los pokemon y tenia que pasar una semana para obtener los iniciales faltantes, aunque logro colocarlos y simplemente espero la hora en la que los entrenadores llegaran._

_Después__ de un rato ya habían pasado todos los entrenadores y sorprendente mente vinieron mas de los esperados y no quedaron pokemon restantes... pero en la noche mientras Ash cerraba el laboratorio noto que algo se había metido, en ese momento fue a revisar, esto no le preocupaba pues ya era normal que se metieran algunos ratatas o caterpie al laboratorio. Ash no encontró nada así que deicidio irse a su casa, pero mientras estaba afuera escucho como algo hurgaba por el laboratorio y este decidió entrar sigilosamente, ahí la silueta se veía algo oscura, pero alcanzo a ver que era un niño, Ash sin decir nada prendió la luz del laboratorio y simplemente dijo con voz algo burlonesca _

**Ash: **Te encontré

_el niño quiso escapar pero Ash lo atrapo y después ambos se sentaron en un sillón que había cerca_ y Ash con voz calmada le pregunto

**Ash: **Que te trae aquí pequeño?

**niño: ***mira al suelo* Yo solo quería...

**Ash: **Un pokemon?

**Niño: ***suspira* si...

**Ash:** lo siento se acabaron

**Niño: **Esta bien *se levanta* disculpe la molestia...

**Ash: **Espera, dije que los pokemon INICIALES se acabaron, ahí afuera hay muchos mas

**Niño: **eh? *levanta la mirada*

**Ash: **Te acompaño a conseguir a tu inicial?

**Niño: **Si por favor

_Ash y el niño salieron del laboratorio y se metieron el hierva alta, ahí Ash le dio al niño 2 pokebolas y le dijo que una era un pokemon suyo con el que debilitaría un pokemon y la otra la usaría para atrapar al pokemon el niño respondió Emocionado un si y en cuanto un Caterpie se acerco al lugar Ash le grito al niño_

**Ash: **Presiona la pokebola!

_el niño hizo caso y de esa pokebola Salio un Riolu, el niño utilizo ataques básicos, como Placaje o Látigo y entonces cuando debilito al Caterpie este lo atrapo con la pokebola _

**Ash: **Bien hecho!, Y eso que ese Riolu tiene apenas unos meses de nacido

**Niño: **de verdad?

**Ash:** De verdad! niño disculpa la molestia pero ¿cual es tu nombre?

**Isaac: **Me llamo Isaac un gusto

**Ash: **Igualmente, bueno hora de llevarme ese Riolu eh?

_Ese Riolu no se separaba de Isaac y cada vez que Ash quería agarrarlo este actuaba a la defensiva _

**Ash:** Bueno, que se le va a ser

**Isaac: **A que se refiere?

**Ash: **El Riolu se encariño contigo, así que te sugiero quedártelo

**Isaac: **Enserio? Gracias Profesor Ketchum!

_El niño se fue a su casa Feliz y Ash fue a su casa a Dormir... lo que no sabia es que ese niño seria de gran importacia para el..._

_**Continuara**_


End file.
